Starting a Family
by Anne321
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are finally moving on with their lives in the moroi and human world. They are married now and live as parallel lives as they can given their situation. What happens when Dimitri wants to have children? How will Rose react. Rate and Review; I hope you enjoy! Critique is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_After reading this series there were some matters that felt unresolved. This is how I thought Dimitri would react to having a family in the future. I wrote this as a class assignment and might continue the story if it is well received by those who view it here._

 _Critique and reviews are welcome. In fact I would really appreciate some feedback on my writing! Hope you enjoy it._

Dimitri and I were on separate assignments once again. We couldn't both be Lissa's guardians due to conflict of interest, but Dimitri was Christian's guardian which means we were practically on the same assignment. With Lissa and Christian at different schools though, we were still separated more than we would have liked.

Not that I had much time to think about that, I was usually so busy protecting Lissa and worrying about her needs (especially with our bond gone) that I never really had time to think about how much I missed Dimitri. Lissa chose a very large, human school to attend, and while the chances of a Strigoi attack were slim, I still had to be on higher alert than if she had done the sensible thing and chosen a smaller school. But that isn't Lissa and I'm still proud of her for going against what others wanted for her and choosing what she wanted for herself. Now she's a junior at her university, engaged to Christian, and a successful queen to the Moroi/Dhampir world.

As for me? Well I'm head guardian of Lissa (so practically head royal guardian), taking college courses along with her (mostly education based so that I can teach guardian skills to young Dhampirs after me), and I'm happily married to Dimitri. We got married the summer before with a week trip that Lissa insisted that we took. It was a very small and modest ceremony; perfect for me and Dimitri, and the honeymoon Lissa provided us with was a mountain trip to a private lodge. We hiked by day and enjoyed luxury by night. It was lovely and very memorable.

I was just thinking how memorable that trip was when Lissa barged into my room, "have you done any of your homework at all?" she demanded. That's one thing that never changed about us from high school; she still badgers me to get my shit done. However, this time I had an excuse.

I huffed, "Lissa I just got off an all-night guarding shift, I think this one time I can procrastinate on a little homework."

She took on a look of pity, but it was quickly replaced by annoyance when she remembered her intentions, "this isn't just any homework Rose, this is your final project. You've got to get it done!" Seeing Lissa stand with her hands on her hips like she was, reminded me of my mother. But while my mother was a badass and could pull off that scary stance, on Lissa it just looked like a little blonde angel in a cartoon.

"Look I'll get it done tomorrow, ok? We don't have anything going on since it'll be Friday."

Lissa smirked, "not true actually, Christian is coming to visit, which means Dimitri will be here too. We both know you won't get your project done with him here."

She had a point, "alright. I'll work on it now."

"That's what I thought," and with that, she gracefully swept out of the room to do god knows what. How she managed her duties as a queen and school work, I would never know.

So for the next six hours I worked on the project. The only reason it even took so long was because I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open, but luckily I had a 48 hour leave so I could catch up on sleep. That was a perk of being a royal guardian; there were more guardians to cycle through and help. Even though I only trusted Lissa's care to myself.

I passed out, and was woken to a familiar Russian accent that I love, "good morning beautiful." I smiled and lazily opened my eyes.

"Hey there stranger," I said, as I looked up at Dimitri. He hasn't changed much over the years; even his hair cut is the same. He leaned down to kiss me softly.

"I've missed you," he said. I sat up and scooted over to give him room to sit with me on the bed. I then realized I was still in jeans when I passed out, and I never ate dinner the night before.

"I've missed you too, but it's only been a couple weeks Dimka," he smirked.

"Well I guess I could just go then," he jokingly pulled away and laughed when I yelled no. "Plus I have some food here for you. I figured you might be hungry."

He handed me a wrapped up breakfast sandwich and a plate of hash browns. Being a guardian means we need to eat hearty meals to keep up with the physical exertion of protecting our Moroi and our extra training. "Thanks," I murmured over a mouthful of hashbrown.

I ate while he started putting his clothes away. It sounded like he would be here for more than the weekend, which would be a nice change. We still had to work but working alongside each other was better than nothing. Once I was done and the clothes were put away he came and sat next to me again.

"So I have a proposition for you," he said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"And what would that be?" I thought maybe he had a trick up his sleeve to get some time alone. Maybe a day in the city! But he seemed to have more serious plans on his mind.

"I would like us to have a baby," I choked and looked at him shocked.

"You do remember that Dhampirs can't have babies right? We genetically can't! Plus we don't have time for a kid right now!" I started to panic and he chuckled at me.

"Of course we can't have our own child, I just meant what would you think of adopting?" Dimitri looked hopeful, but there was still the issue of Lissa still being in school.

I chose my words carefully while looking at my hands, "I know how much you want a family, but we just can't right now. I'm still here with Lissa and I just can't see how it would be possible until Lissa and Christian are living together. One day I would like to adopt, but right now just isn't the right time."

When I looked up Dimitri looked a little sad, but I knew he could see the truth in my words. Dimitri wasn't usually the one who came up with crazy ideas like this, but he has always wanted a true family of his own. That's how he almost ended up with Christian's aunt. Dhampir and Moroi could have children, but Dhampirs couldn't have any together. He held me closer, "but one day? Would you be willing to one day?"

"Of course, what a goofy question," and he smiled when I patted his cheek. I didn't have the heart to tell him that adopting would be difficult since we couldn't adopt a human child. A human wouldn't be strong enough to survive in our world. Let alone that our kind are kind of off the grid as it is. I'm sure there were resources for people like us, but I had never heard of any. I decided that was something I needed to ask Lissa about. With her being the queen and all, she would know.

I wondered about how out of character Dimitri had just been though. "So where did this come from anyway?"

Dimitri looked a little embarrassed, "yeah I know what you're thinking. Usually I'm the level headed one between us-"

"Hey!" I yelled

"I'm not wrong! Anyways, I just keep seeing so many couples our age with kids, and I just got ahead of myself."

He still looked sad. I took his hand and made him look at me, "hey, we will adopt one day. I know how important family is to you."

He smiled a little and squeezed my hand. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, then jumped up to get dressed. Dimitri asked "what are you doing?"

"I am taking you through the city today. We both need a break. Lissa and Christian will be covered." He looked relieved, and then laughed when I got my head caught in my shirt.

"Need a hand?" I could hear him laugh the more I struggled. I finally pulled my head through the shirt, but my hair was full of static from the shirt and fluffed out even more. Dimitri just laughed harder.

"Alright funny man, let's go," I turned for the door and he followed. We could worry about children later.


	2. Chapter 2

_Originally I wrote the first chapter for an assignment for class, but I have had a burst of inspiration and hope to continue this story. I apologize for the wait, and I don't know how consistent I can be, but I hope you continue to read and give me feedback for this story. I also apologize that this one is so short. I hope you enjoy, and I can't wait to continue to write! Happy reading!_

Dimitri and I jumped into his car, and we were on our way. Even now, after years of dating and marriage, he still wouldn't relinquish the steering wheel to my very capable hands. I brooded for a moment over that.

"I know what you're thinking. Stop it" Dimitri said; smirking all the while.

Defiantly, I replied: "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm simply enjoying the view."

"Uh huh."

I rolled my eyes, "you just don't trust my driving."

"Not true," he laughed. "I don't trust other drivers. And as you know, my reflexes are much quicker than yours."

He winked at me which only made me more exasperated, yet melted me a moment later. "So where are we off to first Roza?"

I thought a moment. I hadn't gotten that far. "Um, well we could head to the mall and shop a bit. You look like you need new shoes." That was the other part of married life—I suddenly cared about the state of his shoes and other aspects of his physical wellbeing. Now that I thought about it, looking him over, I missed a bit more than just our banter. His physical stature was better than ever with all the guarding; which gave me a thought.

"Pull over for a second," I said. He looked puzzled but did as I asked. The road was fairly abandoned since we still weren't in the city, so as soon as he parked, I took off my seatbelt, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him in for the kiss I had been missing for the last couple of weeks.

At first he chuckled, but then his hands went into my hair, and he was kissing me just as fervently. The kiss lasted a long time, and I wanted more, but the side of the road wasn't the right place. So, regretfully, I pulled back and put my seatbelt on.

"You know, if you're that desperate, you could just take me now," Dimitri smirked, but his voice was husky.

I giggled, "You wish. Shut up and drive bud." Then off we were towards the city.

The rest of the drive we caught up on guardian stuff. We exchanged stories, and shockingly, we discussed books. That's right guys, he got me into reading. This man was really ruining my reputation. However, he still hadn't convinced me to read a western.

"I just read this fantastic book. I brought it back for you Roza."

I was suspicious. "Let me guess: another western. Not happening!" Dimitri looked flustered over this.

"Now hear me out," he replied, parking the car. "This one has aliens in it. So it isn't a true western. You should try it."

I put on my mock thinking face, "mmmm no. Not happening." I giggled as he sighed and gave up. We got out of the car, and off we went to look for shoes.

Dimitri has his way and habits, so he got the exact same shoes he gets every time we go out. This always dismayed me, since I liked looking at the new trendy workout shoes, but my Dimka is a simple man. Simple men don't change very often. I on the other hand, got some trendy purple Nike's. If you're going to be badass, you got to look and feel the part. You're damn right I'm going to tell my future students that. I refused to be a crusty old teacher.

It was moments like these that made me regret being a guardian. Here we were, a normal couple, and only for a short time. When we were done, we would go back to our charges and be separated for another period of time. It was almost like being a military couple. Actually, it is exactly like living as a military couple. Only we wouldn't be relieved for our whole lives.

Thoughts like this made me sad, but he reminded me of how grateful I am. Most female guardians don't get the possibility of being married, let alone knowing that one day, they would get to live with their husbands. It was tricky, but worth it. However, the subject of children weighed heavy on my mind. I wanted kids just as much as he did, but I knew it would be next to impossible to make it happen.

"Hey Dimka?" My voice was soft.

"Yes love?" he looked at me, and he seemed to soften as well.

"I love you," I whispered. Understanding crossed his features like he had been reading my mind this whole time. He pulled me close, in the shoe isle of all places, and whispered in my ear:

"I love you too."

And for a moment, all was well and right.


End file.
